


[M4F] Expectations

by sloth215



Category: Gone Wild Audio (GWA)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth215/pseuds/sloth215
Summary: Despite being an experienced dom, you’ve never actually been in a real relationship; at least, not long enough to be spending Valentine’s Day with them. But this year is different and you definitely don’t want to disappoint your babygirl. Of course, nothing goes as planned.
Kudos: 10





	[M4F] Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Full title: [M4F] Expectations [Established Relationship][BFE][Gentle Mdom][Valentine’s Day][Romance] mentions of [Jealousy][Possessive][Some Namecalling][Blowjob][Handcuffs][Collar][Cunnlingus][Fingering][Beg For It][Hickeys][Multiple Orgasms][Creampie][Aftercare]
> 
> Disclaimer: This was written by an adult, about adults, and for adults.
> 
> Formatting:  
> [ ] = SFX -- always just a suggestion!  
> ( ) = Tone/other voice inflection or sound  
> ** ** = Other cue or thought to add in the script
> 
> Notes:  
> \- You’re always free to flip my scripts or otherwise change the gender tags. Just please be sure to tag me in a comment on Reddit, as I would love to see/hear your take!  
> \- You can change the pet names to suit your preferences.

[Door opening and closing. The performer and the listener are back at the performer’s place after their date.]

(Dejected)  
I’m sorry, baby.

What do I mean? 

Well, between us being late for our reservation due to traffic and me confronting the waiter for looking at you, I might have messed up Valentine’s Day. I even dropped the flowers I got you on the way home from work today!

Look, I just...I just wanted tonight to be special for you.

(Laughs)  
I know you think any time we spend together is special; you’re so sweet, babygirl. But really, you deserve a nice time. And I just wanted to be the one to give it to you.

Why am I being so hard on myself? This isn’t like me? Always the perceptive one, babygirl...you’re right. I’m usually quite confident in terms of pleasing you, and that cute blush on your face tells me all I need to know.

Well, there are certain expectations for today, right? I’m supposed to sweep you off your feet in romance and flowers...instead there were no flowers and I almost caused a scene at the restaurant.

I know I’m not the most mushy gushy guy out there, and I have the emotional intelligence of a rock - I just want you to know how I feel.

[Soft kissing sounds]

You’re mine. You deserve everything. And I want to give you everything.

Hmm? There is one thing you want from me tonight? What is it, babygirl?

(Sultry, more dom-like from here on out)  
Oh really? 

I can definitely oblige...on your knees, baby.

[Belt and zipper, pants coming off]

You want me to own you, show you you’re mine. Take out my cock, my little slut.

**Blowjob starts here. The lines below are suggestions. Feel free to ad lib!**

(Moans)  
Fuck yeah, that’s a good girl. 

Those luscious lips putting lipstick marks on it, drool and my precum running down your chin...you’re so pretty like this…

I’m just gonna grab a fistful of your hair and…(groans) shove it deeper into your throat. Fuck! You’re such a good girl, taking it all in.

Play with my balls, baby.

You’re so...fucking...good at this…

Okay that’s enough.

Oh, you like it when I pull you by the hair, huh? But not so much off my fat cock...oh don’t pout, babygirl, we’re just getting started. 

And I’m just gonna pick you up and carry you to the bedroom...set that pretty ass on my bed...

Now since you’ve been such a good girl, I’m going to give you a choice tonight: do you want the cuffs or the ties?

Cuffs it is. Now get on your fucking back with your hands above your head.

[Handcuffs clicking and locking in place]

Are they too tight, darling? No? Just right? Good.

Now you’re completely at my mercy...but we do have a problem...you’re still wearing far too much clothing. Gotta fix that.

This dress hugs your curves so nicely; I don’t like that waiter staring, but I don’t blame him to be honest. You’re fucking gorgeous.

And it’s just so easy to slide this dress down below your tits and slide it up above your hips...oh, no panties? Mmm, you naughty girl.

(Chuckles, sarcastic)  
You were worried about panty lines? Sure, let’s say it’s that and not that you’re a hungry little whore, always ready for me.

Now what’s missing here, darling?

That’s right. You need your collar. Let me go grab it.

Ah, there we go.

What a sight. My babygirl handcuffed to my bed, tits and pussy exposed, collar around her neck.

All spread out...all needy...all MINE.

Spread your legs a little wider, show off that wet pussy for my fingers.

Moan for me, I want to hear how good I’m making you feel. I want to hear how good it feels to have two fingers pushing in and out of your tight little hole. 

Mmm now what happens when I curl my fingers up like so...there it is! Your g-spot is so sensitive.

Mmm? What was that, darling?

Please, what? Use your words. Tell me what you want.

Good girl.

**Cunnlingus starts here. Again the lines below are suggestions, feel free to ad lib.**

You taste so sweet.

Fuck yeah, soak my face.

Now what’s this? Looks like a little clit...I’ll just flick my tongue over it...and suck it between my lips like so…

My fingers going faster and faster while I suck your little clit. That’s right, grind into my face, babygirl.

You’re gonna cum? Did you ask if you could cum?

That’s right, baby, you need to ask permission. Now beg nicely or I’ll stop completely.

(Chuckles)  
That’s it. Yes, you may cum! You have my permission. Cum, cum all over my face!

[He rides her through her orgasm]

(Kissing his way up her body)  
Good girl, very good girl. I love it when you cum for me.

Now...it’s my turn. I’ll just shed the rest of my clothes for you.

I can see you staring at my cock. You really want it, don’t you?

Yes? You got it, babygirl.

I’m going to put your legs on my shoulders and slide it in now…

**Now time for the fucking! Same deal as before.**

You squeeze so nicely around my fat cock, baby…

I know you’re still sensitive from your first orgasm, so let’s go slow for now.

Hmm your neck looks so pretty with the collar. But it would look even better with some bruises on it…(sucking her neck) to let all those other men know you belong to me. You’re my woman, and only I can see you like this.

Only I can fuck you like this. 

Nice and deep, going faster and faster with your legs in the air…

These beautiful tits need some attention too...your nipples are so sensitive...you’re completely at my mercy here.

You love being owned, you love being fucked the way I want you to be fucked. You’re my good girl, no one else’s.

You want to cum, baby? I’ll just put my hand over your needy little clit again and help you out.

Oh and yes, babygirl, you have my permission to cum. Come on, give it to me!

That’s it, you beautiful little slut...fuck, you’re squeezing around my cock so tight...I’m not gonna last much longer…

I’m going to pump such a huge load into you, you’re gonna feel it for days.

Here it comes, baby…

[Improv your orgasm]

You’re amazing, fuck…

Here, baby, let me take these cuffs off your wrists and hold you close.

Here, drink some water. Yes, you need to stay hydrated. 

Are you okay?

Good. I always want you to be okay with what we do in the bedroom. I know you have your safe words and all, but I want to take care of you.

(Kisses)

I love seeing you happy and satisfied. You know you’re my first real relationship, and I want to meet your expectations.

Hmm? What was that, darling?

You don’t care about expectations...you just want to be with me.

(More kisses)

I really don’t deserve you.

You’re the best girlfriend I could ask for. Whatever you want, it’s yours.

(Laughs)  
Yes, we can go again later! But for now...let’s just lie here. You’re so cute with your head on my chest.

Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.

**SCRIPT ENDS**


End file.
